


You're a moron, dude

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender, pick your fandom!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literally just pick a fandom, M/M, Might end up deleting this later, No fandom yet, Pick a ship, filler text, just putting it here. If you use it I'd love to see what you did, or using it, person a - Freeform, person b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: As the tags state, it's just filler text. I figured it could go with whatever fandom you were feeling. If you use it, please tag me or link me the story.Person A finds Person B in the ER after a bar fight.





	You're a moron, dude

"Dude. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Remember that time you called me a weenie in third grade and I punched you?" 

"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, some guy called me a dick and I punched him."

"And?" 

"My face hurts."

"Nice." 

"You should have seen him."

"Was he big?" 

"Oh yeah. And scary."

"You're a moron."

"But I'm your moron."

"Yeah. You are."


End file.
